Jess Sings?
by mmmmilovejess
Summary: Jess sings and Rory's there.


disclaimer- Hi, I own NOTHING though i'd love to own jess. and if i did i would to unspeakable things to himn. hehe

1. rory and logan are not together. 2. music is from the atari's boys of summer.  
3. yeah. i still don't own anything.

-  
"Finally!" Rory exclaimed as she bounded down the steps of her lit class, excaping from her last final of the semester.  
"well love you look happy" Finn said. "i am, i think i just aced that final and lets go out and celebrate"  
"sounds good love, go home get ready and we'll go"  
"alright see you soon Finn!" Rory kissed him on the cheek and ran off.  
Finn watched after her and smiled, he really hoped she got laid tonight she had been so ansy the last few weeks and it would probably do her a lot of good.  
Finn laughed and headed to his dorm to prepare.

1 hour later

Rory, Finn, Steph and Colin entered the pub where a new band to new haven was playing. the place was crazy and there were girls all over the place bouncing around listening to the singer of the band sing. that guys voice sounds really familiar Rory thought but shrugged it off when Finn handed her a shot of tequila and a sex on the beach. she quickly downed the shot and began sipping her sex on the beach.

again she heard the familiar voice "we're takin 5." as the band left the stage. the familiar voice haunted Rory for the next 20 minutes as the band finally came back onto stage. the lead singer was silently tuning his guitar and Rory stared at him intently trying despritely trying to figure out who that was that sounded so familiar to her.

she studied his body but he was looking down so she couldn't see his face.  
then suddenly he looked up.

Jess.

Jess Mariano was standing on the stage dressed only in a faded pair of blue jeans hung dangerously low on his hips revealing that he was definitely going commando.  
he'd been workingout. his muscles glistened and shone from what she believed to be the heat from the 3 or 4 lights pointed directly at him.

then she realized Jess was staring straight at her. he had stopped tuning his guitar and held it to his side. he was just staring at her until some guy came up to him and whispered into his ear. jess nodded and went back off stage.

"omg thats Jess!" Rory said to Finn.

just then the band came back onto the stage and started a new set.  
"steph come dance with me" Rory demanded as she grabbed Steph's arm and ran onto the dance floor. throughout the next hour set the two danced the whole time. -  
Jess smiled as he saw Rory pulled the blonde girl she was sitting with out onto the dance floor. he wanted so badly to laugh as he saw the two girls thrashing around uncontrollably through out the hour long set but he was singing and laughing would ruin the effect of the song.

"alright everybody i'm getting the red light signaling that our time on the stage is almost done so this will be the last song." Jess said into the microphone to everybody in the club but was truly only watching Rory who suddenly looked disappointed but then she connected eyes with Jess and gave him a wink and licked her lips seductively at him.

Jess made his choice.

he quickly walked off stage and traded in his microphone stand and microphone for a wireless microphone headset and quickly put it over his ear,  
as the band started playing the last song "boys of summer" by the atari's (a/n originally by someone else. i just don't know who.) he began singing and looked around until he found Rory. she was dancing in the middle of the room with her blonde friend and he was glad she was having fun.  
he slowly made his way off stage and walked through the crowd still playing his guitar and singing into his head piece. he stopped in front of Rory and the spot light was fixed on the two of them, she had stopped dancing and her blonde friend stood by her side in complete awe. he continued singing looking straight into Rory's eyes.

I never will forget those nights I wonder if it was a dream Remember how you made me crazy? Remember how I made you scream Now I don't understand what happened to our love But babe, I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna show you what I'm made of

then came his guitar solo (a/n i dont know if there really is a guitar solo but i don't really care) Jess stepped back about 3 feet from her and started playing his guitar solo.  
Rory's eyes widened as the blonde girl whispered something into her eye. she blushed and then smiled and continued watching Jess play his guitar. he continued singing the song and Rory watched as he stood 3 feet away with his adonis like features, perfect broad shoulders and extremely muscular chest.

God he's so sexy Rory thought. I want to jump him. and giggled.

Jess noticed Rory giggle and smiled at the cuteness of it.

I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun You got that hair slicked back and those wayfarers on, baby I can tell you my love for you will still be strong After the boys of summer have gone

Jess sang the last lyrics of the song as the stage went black but the spotlight still shone on the two of them.

Rory couldn't help herself and jumped on Jess as soon as the song was over and devoured his mouth in a delicious kiss.

-------------

that's it for now. i'm not going to write more if i don't get good reviews so read it and let me know if you like it and if i should continue.

again. 1. i own nothing.  
2. the song is by the atari's "boys of summer" though it was originally written by someone else. 


End file.
